tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Action: Wiki Style
Welcome to the second epic season of Total Drama Wiki Style: TDA:WS! This season, we have some returnees from the island, and some complete newbies as well! And this time, they are competeting for 1,000,000 DOLLARS! Who will win? Who will lose? And what drama will go down on this season of TD, in an abandoned film lot in Toronto? Find out below, and have even more fun than the first time in this epic camp! This camp is again hosted by the amazing Zoom Zoom Note: There is one debut spot up for grabs. Audition on Zoomer's blog. Rules Let's not have too many of these. XD *NO GODPLAYING. Godplay, and you are out of the challenge. *Be active. This should even be above godplaying. BE ACTIVE! *No complaining about eliminations. *You can quit. But please don't. :P *No voting for yourself, and no changing votes unless I say so. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups There will be 12 returnees, and 4 newbies. I may change that if necessary. If you don't get in, there is always the debut spot. And you have to have at least 100 edits to sign-up. Returnees 1. Zoomer 2. Alfan 3. JakeR 4. Nduke 5. Mr. E 6. Flame 7. Natedog14 8. LF 9. Addict 10. Zanna 11. Zinc 12. SG Newbies 1. Kate 2. Wes Holden 3. Rex 4. Rocks Contestant History ONLY NDUKE CAN EDIT 1Zanna was removed during the Day 1 Elimination. Elimination Table ONLY REDDY CAN EDIT Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Welcome back to an all new season of drama, Total Drama Action: Wiki Style! Welcome to Toronto, my contestants! Chat with each other while we wait for everyone to arrive! Zoomer: Well, it's great to be back. And this time, while I don't plan on winning, I'm gonna do my best. :D Mr. E: Hello, I'm back. :D Flame: Hey guys, I'm back! Rex: HI GUYS :D I saw you last season :P Nduke: Creep. *files nails* (Kokori, you go by your username -_- ) Nate: Hiya Rex: it was on every chanel... (Rex is my nickname :|) Zinc: HIIIII LF: Look out, season 1 winner is here 8) Flame: I hope I do better this season than last. Zoomer: I'm so excited! (CONF) This season seems a lot less dark than the last. YAY! :D Zinc: So is Season 2's. Moi. TDAddict: So, this is what a season two feels like. Zanna: (CONF: This season should be easy........Jake, Mr. E, Kate, Flame, Nate, and all them are going down!) Holden: A Season of Vetrans plus 4 others including myself...... Cool Rocks: *Glances at all the other contestants* I'm guessing this will take some work. Flame: I feel save with some peeps, others, not so much. Zoomer: Oh, welcome Rocks, Holden, Rex, and Kate! Get ready for drama, let me tell you that much... Holden: I never thought I would make it here. But I did Nate: oh, hi Zoomer Jake: *jumps out of the bus* Hi everyone! :D Nduke HOLD :D Challenge (1) Chris: Ready for your first movie challenge? Today, the genre is MONSTER MOVIE! :D So, as you can see, in front of you there are three doors. One door contains the gaint monster played by chef. Choose the monster door, and you are out of the challenge. Choose right, you move to the next round. Chris: So, do you choose the green door, the blue, or the yellow? Zoomer: O.o Well, I guess I choose the yellow one. Jake: I'll choose the blue I guess :| SG: I choose the blue one. Nduke: I choose the blue one. Rocks: I choose yellow. Flame: Blue. TDAddict: Green. Nate: Yellow Kate: I'll go with blue. Addict opens his door, and a huge scaly arm comes out and grabs him Addict, and anyone who didn't choose a door are out. :P Chris: Second round, red or purple? Zoomer: R-Red. Jake: Purple :D Nate: Red Rocks: Purple. Flame: Purple. Nduke: Purple. Kate: Purple. :) Zoomer and Nate walk through the red door, and a monster tail swipes them away Zoomer, Nate, and SG are out. Chris: Orange, or... Dark Orange? O.o Nduke: Dark Orange.. Rocks: Dark Orange. Jake: Orange Flame: Dark Orange. Kate: Dark Orange. Jake walks through the orange door and... nothing happens. Everyone else gets eaten by the monster, though. XD Chris: Jake wins the first challenge! :D No Teams Vote (1) Chris: Vote for one person, yet it is double elim. Muhahaha. No more fishy friends. ;( Zoomer: I guess I vote for Rex. Sorry man, but your kind of a threat. :P Nduke: I vote for Zanna, no offense bro. Holden: Zanna Rocks: (CONF) Meh, I vote Rex. Jake: (CONF) Sorry Rex. Well not that sorry :P Kate: I vote Zanna, I guess... TDAddict: Rex, no offense, though. Rex: holden... i guess... (i play one game and miss a whole challange DX) Flame: Ugh, don't wanna vote. Rex, sorry. Nate: Zanna Zanna: Holden....I knew I was going home.....these STUPID people can't let me get past the first episode Jake: WTF? :| Zanna: shut up! SG: I vote for Zanna, who doesn't seem to be mature enough to handle an elimination from a GAME. TDAddict: Zanna, that comment was a little uncalled for. :| Zanna: SG Shut up! I'm acting like this because I was 3rd voted off last season and 2nd this season it looks like, because y'all aren't mature enough TO VOTE YOU FIRENDS OFF! Sorry for that comment, but this just makes me so mad and sad that I'm always voted out FIRST Rex: and how am i even a threat?!? Zanna: There not there trying to say I hate you in the nicest way Kate: Zanna, you're elimination is fair. Please just calm down. Everyone gets eliminated at some point. There's always next season, other camps, etc. Just calm down, please. Before this gets out of hand. :) Thank you. Nduke: Yeah Zanna, you could've formed an alliance with people, you just never bother. We're also very close friends. :| SG: Zanna, our friends are the ones we want to make alliances with and go to the end. :| And the one who throws a tantrum over a game is the mature one? -_- Flame: Zanna, its just a game. At least you got accepted. -_- Zanna: Zoomer said That same thing....there's always next season....while the SAME people go to the merge everytime.....Y'all no what it feels like to win more than once.....i've won 1 camp.........but it was a tie...sorry ok.....Y'all wouldn't let me in y'alls alliance anyway Admin Reddy: *flutters in on his magical wings* In-order to prevent fights from breaking out, I have to remove Zanna from this game. *puts Zanna in hand-cuffs* You are removed. :| *turns to everyone else* Hi! :D *flies off with Zanna* Zanna: xD Rex: O_o holden's a biger threat than me... LF: Well, since Zanna is already out I guess I'll just vote Rex. Sorry. MrE: *is way too late* I vote out Rex... :3 Chris: O.o I guess that means Zanna and Rex are out. *Rex steps into the Lamosine, becuase Zanna left with Admin Reddy* Bye Rex... Rex: do i at least get to host the aftermath? Episode Two Chat (2) Chris: Second day in, and weve already lost two people! :D That makes me so happy! Zoomer: Thanks Chris. I love you too, man. :| Holden: Thanks Chris..... I think Nate: i love this game! The Best thing ever happened in this game happened Zinc: *slaps Nate* LF: -_________________- ENOUGH WITH THE GAME :@ Zoomer: The face! :o Holden: Only 14 left Jake: (CONF) WOOHOO! I'm loving this game! I already won the first challenge! By myself. Aw-sum! :D Holden conf I love being in a season with these vets Mr. E: Woo hoo, Down to the final 14! Xaflan:Ello, everyone! :D (CONF) Well, this season I am playing straight. No villainy moves. I better be on Gaffers, though. ;( (Alfie:MAN...Sorry I was busy xD Birthday and all :P I will be on during the day during the 12th, unless I can sneak back on later today. <3 >:3) Challenge (2) Chris: Today, we are going to make two teams! :D This challenge will decide who is on what team. P.S. It is alien movie time! All you have to do is make up the best alien movie name EVER! 4 people will move on to the next round. GO! Zoomer: Um... Mazda Madness: Attack of the Zoom Zoom's. O.o I got nothing. Rocks: District 9: War for the Alien's Freedom. Nate: Humans vs Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black vs Aliens: Humans Nightmare MrE: Alien-Nation. Generic Alien Movie. Spaceballs. :P LF: Um.... The End of the World: Rise of the Aliens... Nate: good, luck everyone Chris: Wow guys... Um, MrE, Rocks, Nate, and LF move on. Sorreh Zoom, and everyone else. :P Chris: The second part of your challenge is to race through this alien infested corridor, dripping with slime and housing many booby-traps, until you reach the alien-egg nest at the end. First two to grab an egg get to choose the new teams. GO! Rocks: *Quickly sprints to the corridor* LF: *Begins running* Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Nate: *sprints* Mr. E: *walks Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Nate: *continues sprinting* Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Rocks: *Enters the corridor and searches for the eggs* Alien: *jumps out in front of Rocks* Nate: *enters corridor and searches for eggs* Rocks: *punches the Alien and finds a green egg* Yes!! Nate: *Searches and finds an egg* YES! TEAM CAPTAIN! Rocks: *Grabs the egg* Here ya go, Chris! :D Nate: *grabs it and gives it to chris* Chris: And we have our two winners, ROCKS AND NATE! :D Team Choosing (1) Chris: Team leaders will choose one person at a time. But here is how it works. Rocks will say who he wants. Then Nate will. If they are different, they both get the player. If they are the same person, that person will decide which team they want to be on. P.S., Rocks, you get the Screaming Gaffers. Nate, you get the Killer Grips. So, choose. :P Rocks: I choose Zoomer. :P Nate: i chose Alfan Chris: Zoomer is on the Gaffers. But, so is Alfan. Sorry, Nate, but this is Alfan's last camp, and he requested Gaffer. But Jake requested Grip, so you get him instead. They are both good though. :P Nate, choose again, and then Rocks goes. Nate: LF Chris: LF, you is a Grip. :( Rocks: Addict.